The house next to the forest
by Sapfo
Summary: Sometimes letters of late, sometimes they come too early, but now they will just in time. Surprises are not always good, but the family means everything.


The house next to the forest

000

This is done only for my enjoyment; I do not make any money on this.

Warnings: Maybe not a satisfactory end, read at your own risk. Apologies if my English grama/spelling is poor.

There are many things in this fic which is not consistent with the books, but this is my fantasy so please have patience with this.

111

Prolog

111

"Be ready! Be prepared!"

The note was very short, but it was not needed more for her to understand. A feeling of anguish came and she looked back out the window. The man and the teenager were still in the woods. Nothing would happen today, but perhaps very soon.

She put pen to paper and wrote a quick reply back and sent it. It would take a few days before he got it, given all the detours it would take. Muggle way had so far been the only safe way to communicate. It had taken them three moves before they realized this and now they had lived here for over ten years.

This had become their home and they thrived, even though the threat from the other side was always present.

But when she looked back out the window again to her husband under the pleasant spring sun, trained their son, everything seemed nice and quiet.

She took down her coat from the hook and went out through the door. The letter must be set off now and in the muggle shop further down the street had the ability to do this.

222

The end!

222

Harry could hardly believe it was over. It had all gone much faster than he had imagined. Throughout a surprise assault had Voldemort tried to take over the school, which for large inserted from both students and teachers was a failure.

Harry himself had been completely exhausted when he meeting Voldemort face to face up in the astronomy tower. But Voldemort had also been exhausted and in a weak moment, he plunged to his death.

Harry himself had difficult to determine what had happened at first, but when he turned around he saw how Death Eaters took off his mask. A determined Snape looked almost pleased. Harry smiled at the memory; a satisfied Snape seemed almost more dangerous than an irritated.

Afterwards, when the survivors gathered in the great hall, the first choke and sorrow come. On both sides, people had died and an inconsolable Draco had openly mourned his mother. Harry had never seen him demonstrated his feelings as openly as then. Gone was the Slytherin mask and instead was a young man in despair trying to understand the terrible fact that his mother was gone.

Many more had died that day, but when all the names that came to be named, it was still two that stood out more than the others. It was the names of the two leaders, Voldemort and Dumbledore. Both dead in battle.

The next few days after the great battle, the newspaper wrote again and again that it was a remarkable day for sadness and great relief, it would go to history as a great day.

Harry sat quietly and went through some of the many papers that were about him that Dumbledore had been dealing with. He had received permission from McGonagall to use the principal's office to get a little peace and quiet around him. Not only the Daily Prophet had been chasing him but also many others.

The papers were quite difficult to read and Harry would probably have to hire an attorney later on in order to go through them properly.

But it was not this which had now captures his interest, but it was the letter. It had come with an owl that Harry had not seen before, and was addressed to Dumbledore. Without thinking Harry had opened it and read the short lines, but it was not the letter itself which distracted him, but it was the signature.

In a floral handwriting it was written, Lily Potter.

Harry turned to the letter and read it again.

"Dear Albus!

We await your orders and continue practicing. When everything is ready, we are also ready to come to you.

With regards Lily Potter."

Harry felt the all the energy vanished from him. He was pale and shaky. What was the point of this?

It would take a long time before he came back to himself, and then he was no longer alone.

Snape and Sirius tried both to make contact with him.

"They are live!" were the first words Harry so when they finally succeeded.

333

The middle.

333

It had taken a few weeks before they finally succeed. The hidden house where Lily and James Potter's were placed was in the middle of a Muggle village, near the forest. Snape and Sirius both had helped Harry search for where they were. After turned Dumbledore´s office upside down, they had finally found the key. Which showed itself was an ordinary key to a locker at the train station. There they had found some books and a box of photography and a portkey.

Sirius had at once been on for them to use the portkey, but Snape had prevented it, so it could be carefully scanned. Harry could only feel relief over this, since he had an aversion to portkeys.

When Snape had examined and approved the portkey, had also Sirius calmed down.

Sirius how with joy at still have a friend in life, Remus had sacrificed his life in the great battle, finally saw that Harry did not really feel any happiness at having a mother and father still living.

Sirius had stashed his own feelings for a moment and listened to his godson. Harry finally got to settle down after the battle with Voldemort had feel safe to show his emotions.

"Harry, you need not be afraid." Had Sirius said.

"I'm not scared, I'm angry." said Harry. "They were alive all this time."

Sirius did not say much after that.

The next day, three people were prepared to use the portkey.

Ron and Hermione had offered to come along, but Harry felt that at that moment he needed to meet his parents alone with the support of Snape and Sirius.

The two friends promised a warm family dinner when he came back. Harry said nothing, but felt that a dinner with the Weasley family was probably what he needed when this day was finally over.

333

"Who are you?" cried the boy before he quickly ran in through the kitchen door.

Snape said nothing, but immediately saw the resemblance between the boy and Harry.

Sirius had also seen the likeness and after the conversation he had had the day before to Harry he looked nervously at his godson.

Harry, however showed no sign of having noticed such a thing, but in recent years he had avoided mirrors for different reasons. It's not to see his scars that reminded him of the loss.

After the boy's disappearance came suddenly a tall man through the door. He had a dark bushy hair, was broad-shouldered and had a scar that was across his cheek. He glanced anxiously on the new arrival.

"James." cried Sirius. "it's really you."

"Sirius. What're you doing here?" James looked at the other two, his gaze froze when he saw Snape and then he looked to Harry's with recognition. "Harry, it's you. How big you become."

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

James looked at Snape. "What about him?"

Sirius looked a little surprised at Snape. After several years next to Snape, he had almost forgotten the old roles they once held.

"You can count on him. He can be trusted, more than others." Sirius said. Harry was able to see a slight satisfaction at Snape's face. Only a few years ago, he had probably sent a few hexes at Sirius for being in his presence. Now they stood next to each other, maybe not as friends, but ample enough as brothers in arms.

"So you mean that I can speak freely in front of him."

Sirius nodded.

"It's probably best that you sit down." Said James, pointing to some chairs and a table next to the kitchen door. The weather had the last few weeks have been really warm and comfortable. "I'll just go in and get Lily and Connor. They have gone into hiding." Said James, and went through the door.

The three sat down, but Harry could see that Snape was the preparation as if anything could happen. He felt safe in the two men's presence. They heard all the noise from inside the house and soon James back in the company of Lily and the boy, Conner. They all sat down and for a long time they, were silent.

"Where have you been?" Harry said suddenly. He was angry again. It was his mother and father live together with a boy the same age as him.

"We've been practicing." Said Conner.

"Practice?" Sirius said.

"Yes, for the return of Voldemort." Said James. "We have to be ready."

Snape looked a little offended at the three. It had been several years since he had last seen them, but he could feel no real joy now.

"Too late!" Was the only thing he could say.

James did not hear what he said and asked him to be repeating himself.

"I said it's too late." Said Snape.

Lily looked terrified. "You mean you-know-who has won."

"No, I mean that Voldemort is dead." Snape looked a bit fed up with them.

Harry did not say anything.

"He can not be dead." Said James. "Connor has not encounter him yet."

"Conner." Said Snape, pointing at the boy. "Do not need to meet him., He's dead."

Lily looked puzzled at James and Connor. "But the prophecy, Dumbledore ..."

"Dumbledore is dead." Said Snape, he looked at Sirius how made no attempt to speak.

"No, Dumbledore said that ..." Lily said but was interrupted by a faint voice.

"Can we go?"

Her eyes were caught by a boy who was sitting almost behind Sirius. She looked closely at him and seemed to recognize him.

"Do you really want that?" Sirius asked.

"I have nothing to gain here." Harry said weakly.

"Snape, we are going now." Sirius said.

Snape nodded and stood up. The three began to walk despite the Potters sought more answers for them. They disappeared quickly with the portkey and left three others speechless behind them.

444

The beginning.

444

Harry could just feel relieved to leave the little house behind. There was really nothing for him to find. He already had a family, he had created it and they accepted him for who he was.

He had gotten, to his great surprise, a quick embrace from Snape before he disappeared down to his potions. Sirius had to shack him alive after that and then they had exchanged glances and concluded that Snape was probably going crazy.

Sirius had not left Harry side and together they gone to the Weasley house and home.

That evening, he felt more warmth and joy than ever. They were till mourning the death, but now it was time for friends and family and Harry hade them here.

The house next to the forest, he did not think about it this evening. At this moment there were only the future and it was bright.

555

A/n I gave Jame and Lily's son the name Connor as a tribute to Lightning on the Wave

And this fic was inspired by a request that I found. A fic I never read that was how Harry finds his parents and siblings alive, after he has defeated Voldemort.


End file.
